


Brazen Tempting

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Aspec Aziraphale, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), F/F, Fem!Crowley, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Ineffable Wives, Lesbian Sex, Light D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Crowley, Vaginal Fingering, fem!aziraphale, just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: Such brazen tempting Aziraphale thought, sitting in the light like that, as if she doesn’t know how distracting she is.Without quite intending to she had set down her book, and was beginning to crawl across the couch. By the time Crowley noticed her approach, she was already nearly on top of her.





	Brazen Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slight delay between fics, I only have so many ideas, and my girlfriend came over for the weekend ^_^  
Thanks to everyone for the overwhelmingly positive response to this series. I honestly thought no one would read it and was pretty much just writing them for myself, but everyone has been amazing! Anyway, enjoy!

Aziraphale was usually a very present person-shaped being. She liked to be in the moment and experience everything there was to experience. But, well, Crowley could be… distracting. Aziraphale could hardly be blamed, after all, Crowley clearly must have been tempting her. 

She took Crowley in in all of her devilish beauty, but Aziraphale wasn’t fooled by her dark aesthetic. She knew how sweet Crowley could be. She was always softest when she thought she wasn’t being watched, quietly miracling large tips for wait-staff at small restaurants, striking potential predators with sudden bouts of illness so as to allow women they passed on the street at night to get home safely, and she held a quiet appreciation for the world. One that she would vehemently deny if ever pressed.

Currently she was simply curled up on the couch, watching a bird that had landed on the window outside. Aziraphale has looked up from her book when she felt a slight whoosh of energy pass as Crowley miracled a pile of bird seed. She was now just watching the bird, looking at the intricacies of its wings and beak from afar with her unnaturally sharp vision. _ Such brazen tempting,_ Aziraphale thought, _ sitting in the light like that, as if she doesn’t know how distracting she is. _

Without quite intending to she had set down her book, and was beginning to crawl across the couch. By the time Crowley noticed her approach, she was already nearly on top of her. 

“Angel, wha-“

Aziraphale kissed her soundly, cutting her off. Crowley’s hands were momentarily up in the air in surprise before she grasped at Aziraphale’s shoulders to steady them both. Aziraphale broke from the kiss and settled back on the couch, urging Crowley closer by her waist. 

“I-I’m not complaining, but what- ah,”

Aziraphale pulled her even closer until Crowley was settled in her lap.

“What, um, spurred on this mood?”

“As if you don’t know, wiley fiend,” Aziraphale fisted a hand in her hair, firmly, but not harshly, tugging her head back by it.

“Sitting there, looking so lovely in the sunlight,” She kissed up her neck, nuzzling at her jaw. “and then you have the audacity to be so shamelessly kind, out in the open.”

“I-I’m _ not_-“

“Don’t try to deny it, tempting me like that, just sitting there practically begging to be ravished.”

Crowley laughed breathlessly, finally melting fully into Aziraphale, who beamed up at her, admonishing pretense abandoned, and kissed over her neck and face, making her laugh and try to squirm away.

She finally pulled herself back for a moment to admire Crowley, flushed from laughing and smiling widely, with waves of love pouring off her. She cradled Crowley’s face in her hands and tipped her head forwards, resting their foreheads together. 

“I find myself rather in a mood to have you. Would that be alright, my dear?”

Crowley nuzzled their noses together and hummed in assent. “No objections here.”

“Lovely.”

Aziraphale fit her hands under Crowley’s arse and stood, prompting Crowley to scramble to wrap her legs around her waist, and stare at her with rounded pupils. Aziraphale simply grinned, in a way that she would insist couldn’t possibly be described as ‘wicked’, but Crowley would disagree.

“Let us get you to the bedroom, my dear girl.”

\- - - 

Crowley found herself spread out under Aziraphale, holding tightly to the headboard as she had been instructed. Aziraphale was, as per usual, taking her time exploring any and every bit of Crowley that caught her interest.

“-and not to mention how lovely your hands are. Lovely long fingers, I so love to watch you open yourself up on them.”

Crowley’s eyes squeezed shut and whined. She all her remaining self control focused on not letting go of the headboard. Aziraphale noticed and let out an appreciative sound.

“Oh, and you’re doing just perfectly for me, aren’t you? You haven’t moved your hands once since I put them there. Such a lovely pet, you are. You just stay there, and let me give you all my love and attention.” 

Aziraphale found herself obsessed with every bit of exposed skin she was presented with, which was, at this point, quite a bit. She nuzzled against her ribs and kissed across her belly, nipping once, and delighting in the little twitch her abdominal muscles gave. She sucked bruises into the skin of her hips and kneaded at her lean thighs with her hands.

“You’re so good, my darling, so so good.”

She crawled back up to kiss her, cradling her face in one hand, while the other trailed up her thigh. She pulled back from kissing Crowley, unable to help pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth and then to her cheek.

“I want to watch you, my dear. See your face while I open you up, take you for my own.”

Crowley panted and pushed her hips up against the hand on her thigh. Aziraphale obliged her and moved to stroke at her labia, opening up her lips and feeling how wet she was.

“Is all of this just for me, my dear?” she cooed, “You flatter me.”

She stroked through her vulva up to her clit, pushing the hood against it, and watching Crowley’s face screw up in pleasure as she whimpered. She repeated the motion, before moving down to stroke at her entrance, feeling more slick gathered there than before. She teased her with just a fingertip and watched Crowley throw her head back and whine, wordlessly begging for more. Aziraphale gave her more, but not the way she wanted. She pushed the digit just inside of her and rubbed relentlessly at the sensitive walls there. Crowley moaned and her hips bucked uncontrollably, trying to take more. Aziraphale dragged her finger out, stimulating her inner walls one more time, before sliding back up to stroke her clit, letting the wetness from her entrance smooth the friction. She ran her free hand through Crowley’s hair in a calming way, feeling overwhelmingly tender and fond towards the demon. Her expressions passing so freely over her face, pleasure displayed openly. 

Crowley was overwhelmed, overstimulated, and loving every second of it. Stars burned behind her eyes as Aziraphale filled her senses with intense touches and loving words. Finally she thrust two digits into her properly, stretching just the way Crowley liked, and rubbing up against every sensitive nerve inside her. It all became too much very quickly and Crowley cried out as she came hard, clenching around Aziraphale’s fingers and jerking her hips to meet their rhythm.

Despite having felt Crowley’s orgasm overtake her, Aziraphale kept going. She knew Crowley, knew she loved to please Aziraphale, to let her take what she wanted. Right now what she wanted was to see Crowley come until she couldn’t anymore. She let her ride out her aftershocks, then worked her through a few moments of oversensitivity, thrusting slowly and avoiding her clit. When She felt Crowley had had just enough time to recover, she picked up the pace again, despite Crowley’s whine of protest (Aziraphale trusted that Crowley would safeword if she needed to.) 

She worked a third finger in alongside the first two and moved so every thrust rubbed firmly against that perfect spot just inside. Crowley was sweating and panting, letting out soft sounds of pleasure and overstimulation; her thighs twitched and tears began to trail down her cheeks. 

Aziraphale kissed them away, “I know, darling, I know. It’s a lot, but you can take it for me, can’t you?”

Crowley nodded feverishly, parting her thighs further in a show of submission.

“My goodness, just look at you. Stretched around my fingers, taking them so marvelously for me. You’re such a good girl for me.”

Aziraphale curled her fingers and pushed them in faster, reveling in the tortured noises of pleasure that fell from Crowley’s lips. She angled her hand so Crowley could grind her clit against her palm with every thrust, and watched the desperation on Crowley’s face grow.

Crowley sobbed at the intensity of Aziraphale’s fingers inside her, she pushed down onto them again once, twice, and came again on the third rough rut of her hips.

This time Aziraphale didn’t relent, she kept the same fast pace, taking her hard and deep. She kept rubbing roughly against her g-spot every time, and felt a ferocious sort of desire wash over her. 

“Again, again. I want to see you come apart, my sweet darling, my only love, one more time for me. Only _I_ get to see you like this, your sweet sounds, beautiful expressions, they all belong to _ me._”

It wasn’t long before Crowley, overwhelmed and sensitive, came for the last time. Her cheeks wet and flushed, lips parted, and arms trembling, still holding tight to the headboard. Her hips twitched first towards Aziraphale, then away when it was too much. 

“_Oh_, you sweet thing, you absolute marvel, you did _ so well_, Crowley.”

Aziraphale gently pulled her fingers away from their death grip on the bars of the headboard and began rubbing each finger, then moving to massage her palms, making sure they wouldn’t cramp up. “You were so good, my dear. You did incredibly for me, took everything I asked of you so well. I love you so _so_ much.” 

Once she was satisfied that Crowley’s hands were taken care of, she miracled up a warm washcloth. She cleaned off Crowley’s face first, wiping away the sweat and tears streaking her face. Crowley was completely relaxed, probably barely aware of her surroundings, but her face was so blissful. Sometimes Aziraphale almost wished she could keep her like this, all fucked out and high on endorphins, free of stress and worry.

“Look at you, lovely thing. You are so very sweet like this. I love to see you relaxed and smiling, you deserve that.”

Aziraphale wiped down her torso next, before moving to gently clean her thighs, and then carefully cleaned her sensitive lips of excess slick.

“Mmh.” Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale lay beside her and pulled her close, stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back.

“You’re always so good to me, my love.” she murmured.

Crowley just hummed and nuzzled in closer.


End file.
